Dragon Ball Z : Final Stand
Introduction Dragon Ball Z : Final Stand is a [http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/ROBLOX ROBLOX] game based off of the iconic manga and anime series [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z Dragon Ball Z]. The MMO-like game features many things that are similar to the series that it is based off from. The game puts the player in the world of Dragon Ball Z. They are able to customize and design their own character and story. As well, they are given the freewill to either fight other players, or team up with them to fight other foes or creatures. Overview Avatar Creator Dragon Ball Z : Final Stand ''starts off with a character creator, also known as the '''Avatar Creator'. The creator shows 9 different attributes that the fighter can customize as they choose. The most important of the attributes however, is Race, as the choice will determine what transformations and unique skills they will have to unlock. There are currently five races, each having their own unique transformation. Although many people claim that Height and Bulk contribute to speed or defense, this is wrong. To have the best effective fighter, a common trick is to make your fighter have the smallest hit box as possible, by setting both Bulk and Height to its lowest setting as possible. Regardless of how your character turns out, there are many other customization and that are unlockable later in the game. Beginning Players spawn firstly in the chaotic area of Goku's House. This area is seen in the anime and manga, and unlike the anime/manga : It is near a beach, and not on a mountain. In this area, you can find the lowest level monsters in the entire game, Snakes. You can also find a quest NPC named Chi-Chi. Players will have the chance to possibly explore the area, or ditch the whole "level up" phase and just explore around Earth. However, this isn't a bad idea, as more areas will await him as a result. Exploring Earth Exploring the vast landscapes of the map, Earth is possibly the best thing that the game has to offer. The game offers many iconic and interesting places to explore. Places such as Kame House '''and '''Cell Games Arena are only examples of the places that are seen around the map. There are also many other ones, but most are suspiciously unfinished, ''places such as the '''Crater, '''which leads to speculations that updates may use or introduce new things to those empty areas. However, ignoring the empty areas, there are many other places that can be explored extensively, such as '''The Outskirts' and other areas. It is extremely interesting to just explore around, as it really immerses you into the experience. Skills and Customization In this game, Customization and Skills are possibly the most talked about and discussed topic about this game. There are no two players that look exactly the same, unless it is intentional, because customization on this server is extremely fluid. You can have a bunch of randomized fighters and each will have a unique trait. Your character is your character essentially, in this game. There are about 3 actual shops that function in the game, each in its respective city. Each shop has different clothing, so if you go to any and try to shop : you will not have duplicate of clothing. The most talked about thing in this game, are skills. they are possibly the most iconic and popular thing to discuss : as they are moves (all of them) are from the series. Skills don't lock it self to only attacks or defensive skills, there are also skills that focus on making you stronger and stronger. These skills are called Transformations. however not called Transformations, these are skills that allow you to transform you into a specific form. These things are what makes the game extremely popular, and players can use them against enemies and other fighters. Reception/Other The success of the game has driven players to make it one of ROBLOX's current most popular fighting games, and hopefully this can soon thrive to become better and better, as updates go on. Success The game has seen popularity spikes, and has gained over 2,000+ players daily and actively playing. The game has just recently become a popular game on ROBLOX's front page, and this is shearly to the fact that the game has become popular as ever : with more updates coming up and in store for us to like. Gamepasses/Micro-Transactions. There are currently seven gamepasses, and one quick-purchase. All gamepasses/quick-purchase can be found below. *'''The quick-purchase is a EXP (x2) booster, which lasts for an hour. This can easily be found in the '''Menu.